Zombi War
by Shinku kitsune
Summary: La invasión zombi ha comenzado, ¿Podrán escapar de esas criaturas?, y si lo logran ¿Con quien se encontraran y como reaccionaran?, ¿Existirá algún modo de volver todo a la normalidad?, ¿También peleas y pasados dolorosos?
1. Quien soy?

**Mi historia… ¿Quién soy?**

Bueno esta es la pregunta que me hacía con frecuencia, pero ahora creo que ya no es importante.

Tengo 17 años me describiría a mí mismo como un a persona seria y reservada, no ando ahí saludando a todos y contando mis problemas, de hecho se podría decir que soy algo antisocial. Siempre me han dicho que soy muy inteligente y eso lo sé, porque desde pequeño se ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva que todo me resulta muy lógico, además soy bueno para liderar grupos e idear planes.

Me gusta leer, siempre me ha gustado y más cuando supe que mi padre adoptivo trabajaba en una biblioteca, me la pasaba horas leyendo ahí; pero ahora de que sirve haber leído tanto si eso no mejora mi posición en estos momentos tan difíciles.

En fin mi nombre es Brick, Brick Him, no sé si el apellido importe ya que mis padres murieron cuando tenía 7 años, ya han pasado diez años desde entonces. En aquel tiempo mi padre era dueño de las industrias Him y mi madre era una exitosa abogada, yo y mis hermanos éramos inseparables, el más chico era Boomer, después le seguía Butch y yo era el más grande; hacíamos cualquier cosa juntos aunque a veces peleábamos; pero todo eso cambio en aquel día que cambio mi vida.

Parecía ser un día normal, pero nos habíamos mudado, todos disfrutábamos de la alberca de la nueva casa que papa había comprado en la parte más lujosa de la ciudad, cuando de repente entraron varios hombres con máscaras y dispararon a mamá, ella cayo a la alberca pero no la vi intentar salir, el agua comenzó a mancharse de rojo y me empecé a preocupar.

Los hombres de acercaron a papá, le decían que tenían negocios pendientes, él se veía muy asustado, los hombres también le dispararon y huyeron. Mi papá estaba en el suelo, así que me acerque a él, lo último que me dijo fue: Siempre se fuerte y cuida de tus hermanos. Ellos estaban en shock al ver lo que había pasado, unos minutos después llegó la policía y nos llevaron con ellos para saber qué es lo que nos iba a pasar.

Finalmente a mí y a mis hermanos nos separaron, yo me fui con una familia y ellos se fueron con otras, no nos hemos visto desde entonces.

Llevo 8 meses y medio tal vez 9, vagando y escondiéndome en las calles deshabitadas de Townsville, enfrentándome en ocasiones contra esas horribles cosas. Hace un año se dio la alerta de la posible invasión zombi a la ciudad, mucha gente se retiró y dejo todo lo que tenía, otros no hicieron caso y se quedaron, creíamos que era broma porque habían pasado 3 meses y no pasaba nada; pero una noche, los zombis atacaron.

Entraron a la ciudad y comenzaron el caos, la gente corría desesperada y empujaba a los demás con tal de salvarse a sí mismos, cuando salí con mi familia a la calle, un grupo de zombis se abalanzó sobre ellos, yo fui el único que logró escapar con vida.

Después de eso me oculte en las casas abandonadas, donde conocí a una chica de mi misma edad, era rubia y de ojos celestes, estaba muy asustada, yo la tranquilice y le dije que pasara lo que pasara no permitiría que nada malo le pasara, así conocí a Miyako.

Con Kaoru fue muy diferente, una vez estaba buscando comida y de repente una chica de cabello negro me salto encima amenazándome con un picahielos, tenía ojos verdes y se veía algo preocupada pero a la vez furiosa.

Después yo me libere y la atrape pero luego llego Miyako diciendo que era amiga suya, se abrazaron y lloraron juntas; a decir verdad me recuerdan mucho a Butch y a Boomer.

Actualmente ellas son las únicas dos personas que verdaderamente me importan, son como mis hermanas aunque al principio me costó trabajo llevarme bien con Kaoru pero ahora somos inseparables y Miyako es como mi hermanita menor a la que debo proteger. Puede que yo son sea muy afectuoso pero ellas son lo único que me queda ahora.

Todo este tiempo desde que nos conocimos, nos hemos estado ocultando de los zombis, buscamos comida enlatada en las casas y dormimos con armas para defendernos. Estoy harto de vivir así; ocultándonos, tan impotente, con el temor de vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo y no poder aprovecharlo al máximo haciendo lo que más nos gusta o incluso divirtiéndonos.

Los zombis siempre viajan en grupos, no son muy rápidos pero tampoco son lentos tienen una velocidad media. Menos mal que por lo menos soy rápido, pero Miyako es veloz y más si tiene miedo; a la que le cuesta un poco de más trabajo es a Kaoru, su velocidad no es su fuerte, pero lo intenta.

Una vez una banda de zombis nos perseguía, Miyako se había adelantado mucho, yo iba atrás tratando de alcanzarla y Kaoru iba mucho más atrás, a unos cuantos metros de esas bestias. Kaoru tropezó, yo me tuve que regresar por ella, casi si me sale el corazón cuando vi que los zombis casi la tomaban del brazo pero ella se defendió, pero por fin llegue; casi nos atrapan, de hecho se quedaron con mi chamarra, pero logramos escapar.

Puede que ellos no sean muy rápidos, pero son horribles, cuando se convierten sus ojos se vuelven opacos, ya no hay brillo en ellos, son tan oscuros que se confunden con sus pupilas. Se les cae mucho el cabello, la mayoría son calvos, sus dientes y uñas crecen se vuelven filosos y amarillentos, supongo que es para poder devorar la carne humana. Su piel se vuelve entre verde y azul, de eso no estoy muy seguro. Todos tienen sus ropas rasgadas y tienen manchas de sangre seca por todos lados, lo que les da un aspecto más terrorífico.

Por nuestra propia seguridad vamos cambiando de cuadra cada cierto tiempo, por lo general nada más nos quedamos unos días y continuamos, nos aseguramos de limpiar nuestras pistas porque esas cosas son muy buenos rastreadores y tienen un increíble olfato. Según había escuchado, cuando había más sobrevivientes y hablaban entra ellos decían que existía un lugar que era como una fortaleza que había creado el gobierno en caso de que esto llegara a pasar, ahí había comida, medicinas y una increíble fuerza de defensa contra zombis.

Nosotros tenemos la esperanza de que eso sea real, estos meses hemos estado buscando ese lugar pero aún no lo encontramos. Decían que la fortaleza estaba al norte de la ciudad, nos faltan unas pocas cuadras para llegar, espero que lo logremos. Todo esto ha sido muy difícil, a decir verdad no he podido dormir muy bien desde la invasión y creo que Miyako y Kaoru están iguales e incluso peor.

Hace tiempo cuando apenas habíamos conocido a Kaoru, íbamos avanzando hacia la siguiente cuadra, escondiéndonos y observando todo, atentos al peligro; avanzábamos de una manera veloz y silenciosa en tramos cortos. Logramos distinguir a una señora de unos 35 años y a su hijo de 10 años corriendo por plena calle abierta, escuchamos como los zombis se acercaban corriendo y nos escondimos, vimos como ellos acorralaron a la señora que intentaba proteger a su hijo y de pronto como todos se cerraron a su alrededor. Solo pudimos escuchar gritos agonizantes de dolor, después un silencio absoluto y los gruñidos de esas cosas comiendo las partes los cuerpos de aquellos humanos.

Miyako lloraba en silencio, Kaoru estaba pálida y yo estaba en shock, tratamos de quedarnos quietos para no llamar la atención. Uno de los zombis comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros mientras masticaba un bocado de carne, se acercó tanto que mi respiración se comenzó a agitar y mi corazón latía con fuerza, paso por mi escondite, pero se dirigía al de Miyako. Justo cuando iba a mover una manta que la protegía, su líder hizo gruñido llamando la atención de todos incluido el, se dirigió a la cuadra por la que habíamos estado y todos los demás le siguieron.

Los tres soltamos suspiros de alivio cuando no vimos a nadie, salimos y mejor continuamos nuestro camino. Miyako nos dijo que esa señora era vecina suya muy amiga de su abuelita y que a su hijo le daba clases de piano en vacaciones de verano. Comprendimos lo difícil que tal vez sería ver con tus propios ojos la muerte de algún amigo cercano, conocido o incluso familiar, tal vez yo sería la persona que más comprendería a Miyako sobre estas cosas, después de la muerte de mis padres mi vida nunca volvió a ser la misma pero siempre hay que mantenerse fuerte pase lo que pase.

**Y…? Que tal les gusto?**

**Dejen reviews por favor, díganme lo que piensan, es más acepto sugerencias!**

**Lo sé, lo se tarde mucho en dar señales de vida y ya sé que lo prometí pero tuve problemas en varios sentidos, en serio pero un día leyendo un fic sobre zombis se me ocurrió esta historia y aquí esta! La inspiración me ha perseguido estos días, solo me falta el final para mi otro capítulo de Rrbz, Ppgz and Sansoku, después de ese capítulo tratare de ponerle un poco de más emoción.**

**Bueno volviendo al fic espero que les guste y díganme si quieren que lo continúe.**

**Nos leemos después, bye!**


	2. Encuentro

**El encuentro**

Era un día común, el cielo estaba nublado y hacia algo de viento, eso indicaba que muy pronto llovería, se podía ver como poco a poco se acercaban unas gigantescas nubes grises a la ciudad, según se había previsto en aquella semana entraría una tormenta eléctrica a Townsville o lo que quedaba de ella.

La ciudad en ruinas parecía muerta, el viento arrastraba algunos papeles, las calles estaban solas y solo se escuchaba el eco de una gotera en alguna parte; todo se veía tan solitario excepto por tres figuras que corrían velozmente sobre los techos de las casas sin hacer ningún ruido, parecía que sus pies apenas tocaban el piso y tenían una gran agilidad para saltar de un lado a otro.

Las tres figuras seguían su recorrido sin hacer ninguna interrupción, después de una cuantas cuadras pararon en una casa de dos pisos con una terraza.

**-¿En dónde estamos?- **pregunto uno de los miembros del equipo mientras se estiraba un poco

Otro saco un dispositivo de navegación para ver su localización

**-Estamos a 16 cuadras al norte del centro de la ciudad-** le respondió

**-¿Cuál es la zona que debemos de registrar?-** volvió a preguntar el primero

**-Todo el sector B-** contesto mirando a su alrededor

**-¿No podemos tomar un descanso? Ya casi terminamos-**

-**Esperemos las ordenes **- Ambos voltearon a ver la respuesta de la tercer figura que no había hablado hasta entonces

**-Sepárense pero manténganse cerca, así cubriremos más terreno-** ordenó, sin decir mas

Dicho esto, las tres figuras se separaron y siguieron su recorrido por lados diferentes.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba un pequeño grupo que consistía en un pelirrojo, una rubia y una pelinegra. Habían caminado durante un par de horas sin descansar, además esos dos días no habían encontrado casi nada que comer, la invasión no había dejado mucho a su favor.

**-Estoy cansada- **se quejó Miyako

**-Tengo hambre-** le siguio la morena

-**Y además parece que va a llover**-dijo Brick mirando el cielo durante unos instantes

**-Yo digo que lo mejor sería buscar un refugio y algo de comida-** opino la rubia

**-Tienes razón, hay que apurarnos-**

Los tres adolescentes pararon frente a una fábrica de enlatados que se encontraba al final de la calle, ese lugar era muy grande, antes de la invasión era una gran fuente de empleo para los habitantes de Townsville, pertenecía a una cadena de las empresas alimentarias más conocidas.

**-Aquí debería de haber algo de comida-** supuso Brick

**-Pues entonces que esperamos-**dijo Kaoru antes de adentrarse en aquel lugar

La fábrica era mucho más grande desde adentro, tenía diferentes secciones y consistía en dos pisos; decidieron separarse para buscar mejor algo de comida y algunas provisiones, la tormenta se acercaba cada vez más y se comenzaban a escuchar los truenos, lo que provocaba que se escucharan aún más fuerte en la fábrica.

-**¡Uf! Este lugar necesita una limpieza profunda**-pensó la rubia

Miyako había llegado a un pasillo donde había una incontable cantidad de cajas de cartón amontonadas, una sobre otra, era tan alto que parecía que tocarían el techo o que podrían causar un gran derrumbe. Aunque fueran muchas había un camino entre todas ellas, parecía que te llevarían a algún lugar, la rubia caminaba con cuidado de no mover las pilas de cajas enormes y quitaba todas las telarañas que había en el lugar.

Kaoru por su parte llego a un cuarto en el segundo piso, tenía un gran vidrio donde se podía ver toda la fábrica, incluso podía ver a Brick y a Miyako en sus respectivos lugares. En ese mismo cuarto bajo el vidrio se encontraba un enorme panel que tenía muchos botones de diferentes formas y de diferentes colores pero tenía una gruesa capa de polvo.

**-¿Todavía funcionara?-**pensó

También había un micrófono, un mapa con las ubicaciones de otras sucursales y un pizarrón en la pared contraria al vidrio, tenía anotadas algunas mejoras y las ganancias de los productos.

En otra parte, Brick se encontraba en una de las bandas que salían de una de las maquinas. La banda se veía vieja y empolvada, como toda la fábrica, pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que tenía rasguños, abolladuras y un poco de sangre seca. Se podía distinguir un rastro de sangre que continuaba hacia los montones de cajas, se comenzó a escuchar el sonido del coque de la lluvia en la lámina del techo.

Miyako ya había revisado algunas cajas y solo encontraba latas vacías y algunas piezas de máquinas oxidadas. Decidió buscar en otra parte pero justo cuando se iba se percató de un rastro al fondo del pasillo.

Parecía como si hubieran arrastrado a alguien o algo, dudó por unos instantes en sí debería de seguir el rastro o no pero finalmente se decidió y avanzo cuidadosamente tras el camino que seguía el rastro, el eco de un rayo sonó escandalosamente por todo el lugar.

Vio como sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta de algo y tenía el presentimiento de que eso no era bueno. Kaoru seguía en la habitación del panel mirando a travez del vidrio, retrocedió unos pasos para volver por donde había venido, escucho un débil sonido bajando las escaleras, camino tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y siguió el sonido.

Provenía de una gotera en el techo, parecía no tener mucho tiempo pero si lo suficiente para formar un gran charco en el piso y era imposible cruzar al otro lado sin pisarlo. Encontró algunas huellas de lodo fresco del otro lado del charco que parecía que se dirigían a la parte del almacén.

Brick continuo el camino hasta que llego al almacén donde el rastro se cortaba pues parecía que seguía detrás de la puerta, unas huellas de lodo se le unían y ambas desaparecían por el mismo camino, además de ese lugar provenía un asqueroso olor. Se quedó parado un par de segundos observando eso cuando de repente sintió una mano fría en su hombro, se giró lentamente para saber quién era.

**-Este lugar me pone la piel de gallina, mejor hay que irnos-** dijo Miyako un poco nerviosa y sosteniéndose del hombro de Brick

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-**suspiro con alivio el pelirrojo

**-¡Chicos encontré un rastro!-** grito Kaoru acercándose

**-¡Shhh! Baja la voz o nos encontraran-** alerto Miyako

**-Lo siento-**

Se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta principal abriéndose y se escucharon varios pasos entrar, los tres jóvenes corrieron a esconderse detrás de una gran caja.

**-Tranquilas, ya hemos salido de estas situaciones antes y esta no será la excepción-** susurro Brick, podía sentir como las dos se apegaban más a él y trataban de mantener la calma.

Un grupo de zombis había entrado a la fábrica, el líder se dirigía a la puerta cerrada del almacén, la que ellos no habían abierto, todos los demás zombis esperaban ansiosamente a su líder. Cuando el zombi abrió la puerta pudieron alcanzar a ver que ese almacén contenía algunos restos de carne humana y olía horrible, el líder dio un fuerte gruñido y todos los demás se adentraron en aquel lugar.

**-Tenemos que salir de aquí-** dijo Kaoru levantándose y teniendo cuidado de que no la vieran

**-Vamos, la salida no esta muy lejos-** continuo Brick

Los tres se levantaron con mucho cuidado y caminaron silenciosamente hacia la salida, iban caminando en un fila uno tras otro, cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta de salida Miyako chocó accidentalmente contra una pila de cajas causando un gran estruendo en todo el lugar. Rápidamente todos los zombis salieron del almacén.

**-¡Corran!- **gritó la pelinegra

Todos salieron corriendo, tanto zombis como humanos, el grupo llegó a la calle y avanzaron hacia el otro lado. La lluvia no facilitaba las cosas, hacía que fuera más difícil mantener el equilibrio y evitar resbalar, la tormenta cada vez parecía más fuerte y el viento arrastraba cosas por la calle.

Llevaban un poco de ventaja, entraron en un callejón y corrieron hacia el fondo pero vieron que no tenían salida, la barda estaba muy alta para ellos, incluso si se ponía uno sobre no otro no todos se salvarían. Brick tomó a Miyako y la cargo para que alcanzara la barda, pero en su desesperación perdieron el equilibrio y ambos cayeron, sin perder un solo segundo tomaron lo que encontraron para defenderse y se pusieron espalda contra espalda formando un triángulo.

Al ver que sus víctimas no tenían salida avanzaron más lentamente, rodeándolos poco a poco completamente. Uno de ellos ataco primero, se abalanzó mostrando sus filosos dientes y extendiendo los brazos para rasguñar lo que pudiera pero Kaoru lo golpeo con fuerza antes de que pudiera hacer algún daño. En ese momento otros tres zombis corrieron hacia ellos intentando morderlos nuevamente, para evitar esto se tuvieron que separar y defenderse individualmente. Brick estaba listo, Miyako se veía nerviosa y Kaoru parecía molesta, todos estaban listos para lo que viniera.

Un gran rayo cayó cerca del lugar interrumpiendo la tensión por unos instantes, el relámpago iluminó todo y pudieron verse los rostros con mayor claridad. Se desató una pelea pareja por un rato pero los zombis eran muchos para ellos además ya lucían cansados para seguir defendiéndose. La lluvia por fin paró

Ese parecía ser el fin para ellos, cuando uno de los zombis iba a tomar a Brick de la espalda por sorpresa pero antes de que eso pudiera pasar una flecha le atravesó la mano, el pelirrojo volteó a ver de dónde había provenido ese ataque y encontró a una joven parada en la parte superior de la barda con un arco lista para disparar de nuevo.

Ella usaba un traje completamente negro con algunos detalles de rosa que consistía en un pantalón ajustado con varios bolsillos en las partes laterales de los muslos, unos tenis, una blusa ajustada de manga corta y una chamarra que le llegaba hasta la cintura además usaba unos guantes que dejaban a la vista sus dedos y un cinturón con diferentes compartimientos. El traje le quedaba muy bien parecía hecho a su medida.

Su rostro no se podía ver con claridad pues traía una máscara que le cubría de media nariz para abajo pero dejaba ver unos hermosos ojos rosas. La chica era pelirroja al igual que él, su cabellera era lacia y larga, llegaba a la misma altura que sus glúteos, usaba el cabello suelto y el viento hacia que se moviera majestuosamente también tenía un flequillo de lado y su piel era blanca como la leche.

Brick se quedó hipnotizado contemplándola, viendo como disparaba y sacaba una flecha tras otra. Cuando por fin reaccionó continúo con su tarea de matar zombis, el número se había reducido considerablemente pero aún quedaban bastantes. De repente la chica bajo de un salto, se acomodó el arco en el hombro; del cinturón saco una espada y se puso a pelear. Era muy buena peleando, parecía experta y se movía con mucha facilidad.

Poco después llegaron otros dos chicos con el mismo uniforme solo que uno tenía detalles azul marino y otro detalles verde fuerte. El que usaba el traje con los detalles azules era rubio, su piel era tan blanca como la de la chica, se podía distinguir que tenía algunas pecas y poseía unos profundos ojos azules; era alto, tenía los músculos marcados y usaba el cabello despeinado pero se veía bien. El que usaba el traje con los detalles verdes era moreno claro, también era alto pero este tenía los músculos más marcados que el otro, tenía ojos verdes y su cabello negro lo sujetaba en una mini cola de caballo dejando un flequillo de lado que le tapaba un ojo.

En cuanto vieron a la chica peleando la imitaron y en cuestión de tiempo acabaron con todos los zombis del lugar.

-**¿No querías toda la diversión para ti sola, verdad?**- dijo el moreno con tono burlón

**-Tenía todo controlado, pero si querías jugar aun te sigo ganado-**contestó la pelirroja limpiando la espada

**-No es cierto, yo mate más zombis que tú-** replicó acercándose hacia ella

**-Admítelo te gané y tengo un puntaje más alto que el tuyo– **la chica se cruzó de brazos

**-Nunca, además estas equivocada yo tengo el puntaje más alto de los tres-** se acercó aún más quedando frente a frente, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada por unos segundos

**-Lo siento pero hoy, yo llevo el puntaje más alto-** interrumpió el rubio mostrando un aparato con números

**-¡¿Qué?!-** ambos se separaron y corrieron a tomar el aparato, luego ellos sacaron otros y lo compararon

**-Bueno, tan siquiera sigo siendo mejor que tú-** concluyó la chica

**-Eso no cuenta, el programa se equivocó-**

-**Deja de llorar y admite tu derrota como un buen perdedor**-dijo el rubio **– ¿Por cierto que se te antoja cenar?-** se dirigió a la pelirroja

**-¿Qué te parece un teriyaki?-** respondió

**-Perfecto, serán dos teriyakis-**le confirmó al moreno

Brick, Miyako y Kaoru se sentían extraños presenciando esa conversación, pareciera como si los recién llegados se encerraran en su burbuja y se olvidaran de que estaban presentes, que acaban de ser perseguidos y casi devorados por zombis, habían tenido un enfrentamiento en el que el enemigo los superaba en número y para ellos todo eso era un juego, solo pensaban en puntajes y comida.

-**Ejem**-Kaoru tosió un poco para llamar la atención

**-¿Eh?-** los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** preguntó sin rodeos

**¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no me asomaba por aquí, ya saben las mismas excusas de la escuela pero aquí estoy además, en estas vacaciones comencé a seguir la historia y como no tuve internet por un tiempo me dediqué a escribir y esto salió, espero que les haya gustado dejen comentarios y sugerencias, por cierto ¿Qué tipos de armas creen que les queden mejor a Butch y a Boomer?**

**Buenos nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


End file.
